Rebellion
by Miralis
Summary: All he knew was his name. His age. Nothing else. Confronted by the Corpus and brainwashed, a young Tenno boy is taught lies concerning the Lotus and the other Tenno. He is lead to believe that he was once loyal to the Lotus, but saw the wrongs of his comrades and saw much light in the plans of the 'enemy', but one thing tore at his mind. Why was he unable to remember anything else?


After five months of writer's block, I am back on FanFiction. And what better way of pleasing my fans than by dropping a new story on their heads?

Summary All he knew was his name. His age. Nothing else. Confronted by the Corpus and brainwashed, a young Tenno boy is taught lies concerning the Lotus and the other Tenno. He is led to believe that he was once Loyal to the Lotus, but saw the wrongs of his comrades and much light in the plans of the 'enemy', but one thing tore at his mind. Why was he unable to remember anything else?

Prologue

"You know what to do, right?"

Alad V's eyes were focused intensely on a boy with navy blue hair. He had light skin and steel-grey irises with lost, black pupils caged inbetween, not even looking fazed due to the fact that a powerful man was focusing on him.

"You are to blend in with the Tenno. Become one. Act like one. But remember this. You are loyal to the Corpus. You are assigned targets, and are given instructions on what to do and how to dispose of them. You do not blow our cover. You are not affiliated with the Corpus. You do not allow the Lotus to learn too much about you. And you only answer to me. Am I understood?"

The teen narrowed his eyes. After a couple of seconds that were spent in silence, an answer was given.

"Yes sir."

One week later The plan was set. A false rescue mission was set and uploaded to the Lotus's mission database as an alert mission. The hostage was kept secret on the mission explanation, but it was going to be Z-02, the newest Tenno the Corpus managed to get their hands on. There was no doubt that a warframe or two would get caught in their trap, and that assurance was backed up by the mission reward, an Argon Crystal.

Currently a Corpus airship was flying towards the destination of the mission. It was one of their old bases, having been destroyed a few months ago. It used to be one of their top bases, hence why it got attack a lot. It's defenses were breached once though, by a pair of Warframes. They called themselves Ash and Vauban. One was incredibly smart and tactical, while the other was an expert in stealth, and could teleport. The duo were overwhelming when they combined their specialties. The Vauban one would throw some bombs towards the Ash frame, and he would teleport to crewmen and would stick the bombs to their backs. Then Vauban would activate a gadget in his hand, and the bombs would let loose upon their enemies powerful electric blasts.

It seemed Vauban and Alad V's newest find, some blue-haired kid would work well together, with both of them being tactical and smart. Maybe they could lure him into the mission by also offering a blueprint for their Arc Traps. It was risky, though. Giving their valuable technology to the enemy wouldn't be the best idea, and unfortunately they couldn't create a fake one either, one that could self-destruct because the Lotus would be on to the case of their 'rescued hostage' immediately.

That wasn't what they had to worry about for now, though. Currently Alad V had some crewman checking the teen's DNA for any sign of what the Tenno boy's power could be, and also had his top engineers building a warframe that could inhabit him. They based the suit off of the last warframe to have attacked them. It's name was Limbo. That annoying frame would always come on rescue mission, going into it's Rift and getting the hostage out, then bringing the hostage into the Rift and walking out while Corpus kept shooting at him to no avail.

But, during that frame's last Corpus mission, which was a spy mission, after retrieving data he realized that it had been tagged with a bomb. Crewmen watched as the two other warframes that accompanied Limbo, one being white with blue tinges, and another being blue with white tinges, flew out of the ship on their flying machines-the Corpus thought they were called Archwings or something- while the airship itself was enveloped in a blue light and then disappeared.

Before they could be shot at, the remaining warframes flew away and Limbo was never seen again. The MOA vision and memories could be hacked into, so they remembered the appearance of Limbo, and was now making a copy of it, but added quite a few changes.  
The frame was dark-steel grey on most parts, but had some parts where the grey faded into a dragon purple. The upper half consisted of a cloak that was a tighter-fitting type of cloak, and at the bottoms of the cloak on the front and back sides the metal started to split open, resembling a tail of a tailcoat at the back, and the opening of a blazer at the front. It was mostly grey, but at the tips of the twin tails there was purple, and at the fingertips of the gloves. Flexible metal pants that were grey and again at the tips were purple, the parts underneath the shins were purple, a few metal arcs sticked out of the sides of the shins diagonally, each shoulder had a ring on it, and the knuckles of each glove had spikes on them. Half of a ring was grey, and the other half was purple, resembling a yin-yang pattern.

The last thing was the helmet, which would be completed in a couple of hours.  
It was basically a mask, but it closed at the back instead of only covering the whole front side of the face. It matched the rest of the suit, grey and purple. Covering its wearer's whole face, it had the beak of a bird, being light grey and sharp at the bottom, and also pointing forwards with an impressive length of seventeen centimeters. The eye points were directly above the beak, three centimeters to be precise.

Purple patterned lines ran down from the eye points to the beak, and the mask rose up without any other decorations. Most of the rest of the mask was dark-steel grey, but at the top there were scalene triangle-shaped metal blades that spiked back. There was a dragon purple tinge surrounding the blades, and the rest of the mask was just metal plates going down the neck and stopping under the cloak.

Or at least, that was how the helmet was going to look like when it was done.

As the Corpus airship landed at the base, many MOA and Corpus Tech filed out. They didn't want to risk losing men, so they threw their technology onto the battlefield like lambs to the slaughter. The mission would commence once the suit was ready, as then they would drain the blue-haired teen of his energy, effectively knocking him out. Then they would place him in one of the cells and would guard him with their machines. Whatever warframe came to save him, that would be the Tenno that he'd need to make friends with, and then kill at the right moment.

"Alright men, start rebuilding this place! And tech, get into position once they're done!"

A higher-ranking crewman ordered. He was happy he didn't have to do any work, but that joy was short-lived. Suddenly, he was whacked on the back of the head, falling to the ground. As he looked up, his eyes widened. Standing above him was Alad V.

"Who made you boss?"

Alad's eyes bore into him, making the crewman shudder in fear. The scuffle started to attract attention, but Alad's head snapped back and yelled.

"Get back to work!"

All eyes turned away and all ears cringed. As the airship that had just dropped Alad off started to fly away, he whispered into the crewman's ear.

"I ordered for this to be build as fast as possible. And look what we have here. YOU slacking off. I, and I ONLY order you around. Understand?"

As soon as the crewman summed up the courage to speak, he felt his words evaporate in his throat after those last words left Alad V's mouth. Nodding furiously, he ran off to get some work done and hopefully impress his boss.

Three Hours Later

Alad V was sitting back in his comfy chair in his office, finding that watching crewmen fail and yelling at them to keep trying until they succeeded was a waste of his time and breath. He stared boredly out of the window, patiently waiting for the completion of Z-02's warframe and the analysis of his abilities. He didn't have to wait long, though as two crewman burst into his room. He would've snapped at them for doing what they just did a few seconds prior, but he knew this was important. As the crewman holding the warframe set it down, he marveled at it's design and build. After allowing his subordinates to catch their breaths, they spoke.

"Sir, we've tried the suit onto Z-02."

Alad V was contemplating on whether this was good news or just another waste of his time.

"And?"

"It recognised him as a Tenno named Miralis."

Alad actually looked away from the window, which he had looked back to after looking the suit over.

"Miralis..? I've never heard of a warframe named that. And his abilities?"

Little did Alad know, that the crewman about to speak up had a smile under his helmet.

"We're sooooo going to get promoted after revealing this information."

He thought happily.

'Well, he is smart and tactical, his passive ability is to be able to disperse into crows, his first ability is traps, and his second, third and final abilities are unknown."

Alad's face kept neutral.

"So that is all?"

The crewman now looked up.

"Well, we've detected traces of something that could be related to his other abilities".

Alad now seemed interested.

"Traces of what..?"

There was a pause.  
"...Rinbo energy."

_Well then, that's an early cliffhanger for you guys. Don't fret, I'm actually going to try real hard to continue this story. By the way, Rinbo actually means Limbo. I don't want to spoil too much of the story, but Limbo is basically shadow manipulation. Not dark powers of that stuff, but being able to manipulate your shadow. Please like, continue reading and reviewing, and I assure you a second chapter will come out. For now, this is Miralis signing out. 


End file.
